<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoping by BlackTsunami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324531">Hoping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTsunami/pseuds/BlackTsunami'>BlackTsunami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Poetry, Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Poetry, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTsunami/pseuds/BlackTsunami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Put my heart on the line, it ended up smashed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Nyma (Voltron), Lance/Plaxum (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short poetry about heartbreak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Put my heart on the line<br/>
It ended up smashed<br/>
Pieced it back together<br/>
the cracks shown through like glass</p><p>An endless cycle<br/>
Never ending<br/>
Heartbreak<br/>
Just one day pending</p><p>So I'll piece it back together<br/>
With duct tape and glue<br/>
And wait until this cycle<br/>
Thus begins anew</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>